


I Want to Lick you from your Head to your Toes

by frui



Series: Leo + Marcos系列的中文翻译 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui
Summary: Kun看了Marcos几眼，然后又把注意力放到手机上。“他看起来像是醒着吗？你想做什么？” 他的语气很冷酷，但比过去几个月要好一点。Marcos一直在努力想重新获得Kun的友善。“我只是，”Marcos看着房间最里面墙壁上挂着的镜子，开口道。他凝视着自己的倒影，给自己鼓劲，然后回头看向Kun。“我想问我能不能，就是，向Leo发起攻势。”Kun立刻抬头睁大眼睛看着Marcos：“'发起攻势。'”他难以置信地重复了一遍，放下手机，坐直了身体。这个动作压到了床，但Leo仍然没有醒。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Marcos Rojo, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Series: Leo + Marcos系列的中文翻译 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809502
Kudos: 2





	I Want to Lick you from your Head to your Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Want to Lick you from your Head to your Toes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213132) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



在和巴拿马的比赛结束后，Marcos终于决定开始行动。

他现在因胜利而精神亢奋，肾上腺素激增，仍未从自己踢了一场精彩比赛的满足感中平复下来。他已经处于半勃的状态，从比赛结束就是这种状态……更甚之，是从Leo在19分钟内完成帽子戏法以后就是这种状态了。（但是，Hey，世界上其他一些人可能对此硬得更厉害，所以他这样应该也不算什么。）

但是除了进球以外，Leo的笑意从眼角一直蔓延到耳根。看到他再次站在球场上，真的是让人松了一口气，油然而生一股喜悦。

上帝，Marcos想要他。

在Nicolás进球，Leo完成帽子戏法，Kun锦上添花后（是Marcos给他的保姆式助攻，不用谢），Marcos估计每个人都想要庆祝一番。

在来了一小杯酒壮胆之后，Marcos觉得是时候了。

他开始寻找他们的10号。

沿着走廊走到Leo的房间不过几步，很容易就找到写有Kun和Leo名字的门牌。Marcos舔舔嘴唇靠近房间。他的心脏疯狂跳动，不得不深吸一口气，然后他注意到房间的门是虚掩的。他像个白痴一样在门口站了一分钟之后终于向自己点点头，把脑袋探进门内。“Hey，”Marcos打了个招呼，无声地喘了口气。

Kun坐在床远离房门的那一边，双脚交叉依靠着背后的枕头。电视开着，但是几乎听不到声音，Kun的注意力似乎集中在他的手机上。虽然实际上有两张床，但Leo正紧紧抱着枕头躺在Kun的身旁。他们俩都没穿上衣，穿着国家队的球裤，和往常一样赤裸着双脚。

在Marcos的声音响起时，只有Kun看了过来。“Hey，”前锋回应道，继续低头看着他的手机。Marcos没有继续说话，这让Kun再次抬头看他。“要么进来要么出去，兄弟。”他低声说道，然后瞥了一眼Leo，扬起眉毛。“还要记得关门，嗯？”

Marcos走进了房间，安静地带上身后的门。“他醒着吗？” Marcos有点失望地问，因为他知道答案是没有。Leo的头从靠近门的方向转到Kun那一边，肩膀随着均匀的呼吸慢慢起伏。

他睡着了。

Marcos只能自认倒霉。

他的目光掠过Leo裸露的后背，为那展现出来的肌肉咽了咽口水。Leo脊椎尾部还存在青紫的痕迹，这让他的目光顿了一下，但Marcos还是偷偷瞄了一眼Leo美妙的屁股。即使是那些难看的球裤也无法遮挡那柔软的臀部（他知道那个触感超赞，因为他在一些并非偶然的玩闹中抓过）。

Kun看了Marcos几眼，然后又把注意力放到手机上。“他看起来像是醒着吗？你想做什么？” 他的语气很冷酷，但比过去几个月要好一点。

Marcos一直在努力想重新获得Kun的友善。

“我只是，”Marcos看着房间最里面墙壁上挂着的镜子，开口道。他凝视着自己的倒影，给自己鼓劲，然后回头看向Kun。“我想问我能不能，就是，向Leo发起攻势。”

Kun立刻抬头睁大眼睛看着Marcos：“'发起攻势。'”他难以置信地重复了一遍，放下手机，坐直了身体。这个动作压到了床，但Leo仍然没有醒。

Marcos举起双手，知道自己表达有误。“不！只是，你知道，你认为他会有兴趣吗？” 他咽下口水。“对我会有兴趣吗。对我和他的发展。” 他闭上眼睛，想起Leo对他微笑的样子。“我觉得……我觉得他可能会……而且，我想问这样可不可以……”

他睁开眼睛的时候正好看见Kun瞥了一眼Leo。

“你为什么要问我？” Kun双臂交叉抱在胸前，下巴扬起，一幅攻击性十足的样子。

Marcos叹了口气，抓抓头发。“好吧，我是说，我知道你们很亲密。” 他没有说他们是炮友还是真爱什么的，因为实际上——他也不知道他们到底是什么关系。“而且我从没想过介入你们之间。”

Kun笑了出来，身体也放松下来，他摇摇头。“你也做不到，”他直截了当地说。“但是我想我应该说声谢谢。”

Marcos心里明白他说得是对的。他想起自己与Kun的争执，想起Leo立刻就站在了Kun那一边……对于他们所有人来说那都不是一段美好的回忆。

他们安静了一会儿，背景声里只听到电视的声音。Marcos想知道Kun是否也想起了他们的争执，但是如果他没有，他也不想提醒他。因此，他拼命忍住不再问起有关Leo的问题，不想在Kun身上碰运气。

最终，Kun哼哼了几声，像是突然做出了某个决定。“脱掉你的上衣。”他命令道，向后把头靠在枕头上。

Marcos脸红了起来。“什么？为什么？”

Kun露出一个微笑，眼神中有某种Marcos看不懂的东西。“你想知道Leo对你有没有兴趣，对吗？” 他扬起了眉毛。“脱掉你的上衣，我就会告诉你。我知道他的喜好。” 他说得胸有成竹，而Marcos也相信这是事实。

但是仍然...

Marcos盯着他，心脏又开始疯狂跳动。“你看过我脱掉上衣的样子。”他语带犹豫地含糊说道。他不为自己的身体感到羞耻，但他也不希望这事成为Kun日后的谈资。

Kun耸了耸肩，再次拿起他的手机，仿佛并不在意Marcos怎么做。

因此Marcos屈服了。

他从头顶扯掉上衣，尴尬地把衣服拿在手里。Kun抬头看着他。Marcos知道自己现在肯定脸红了，暼了一眼镜子才发现红晕一直蔓延到胸膛。但是他一动不动地站着，不自觉地收紧腹部和手臂，这是发现有人注视他时身体的自动反应。

不，不是注视……是探究的目光。

仿佛他是一块肉，或是某人打算购买的一匹马。

Kun打量着他，观察Marcos胸口和手臂的纹身。然后他的视线滑到Marcos的腹部，在他坚硬的腹肌上徘徊。

Marcos突然意识到自己没有在呼吸，赶紧通过鼻腔深吸了一口气。

Kun的视线继续向下，落在Marcos短裤上凸出的部分，再到他的大腿和小腿。Kun眨眨眼睛，看了床铺几眼，然后对上Marcos的目光。他说：“把裤子也脱掉。”

Marcos非常震惊，一松手衣服也掉到了地板上。

“什么？！不，滚蛋！” Marcos愤怒地捡起他的上衣。“上帝啊，Kun，”他的声音都因为窘迫而颤抖起来。“你他妈到底什么毛病？”

Kun笑得眉毛都抖动起来。“来吧，”他哄骗道。“让我看看你的家伙。我想知道它到底够不够大。” 他笑得更大声了，还拍拍自己的膝盖，在Marcos再次穿上衬衫时笑得都说不出话。“至少让我看一眼你的屁股，” Kun大笑着说。

“你他妈就是个混蛋。” Marcos粗声道，朝门口走去。“Fuck you，我会自己和Leo说的。” 他伸手去拉门把手，在脑海里甩了自己几巴掌，在Kun叫住他的时候竟然会产生和Kun谈论这件事的想法。

“Marcos！” Kun喊道，仍然带着笑意。“对不起，好吗？” 他擦擦眼角，招手让Marcos回来。“他对你有兴趣。我保证他有兴趣。”

Marcos朝床走近了一步。“你怎么知道的？” 他还是忍不住问了一句。他知道自己现在从头一直红到脚，而且用尽力气也控制不住声音里的颤抖。但是万一Kun不是在胡说八道……

Kun笑道，“我就是知道，行吗？” 他把注意力重新放回手机上耸了耸肩。Marcos摇摇头，还是准备离开，但随后Kun补充道：“哦，从你进来以后，他就一直通过镜子在看你。”

Marcos停住了脚步。

镜子。

该死的镜子！

他走到床边，这次是走到远离房门的那一边，这样就能看到Leo的脸。千真万确地，有一双黑色的眸子正凝视着他。“Hey，”Marcos小声说道，身体差点失去平衡，他想知道这两个人是不是一直在耍他。“所以，你想...？” 他没有说完，不知道该用什么词。“来我的房间吗？”

Leo露出一个模糊的微笑，但没有说话。取而代之的是，他伸开手平放在床上，手指一点点在床单上移动到Kun的身边，碰了碰Kun。

Marcos有点困惑，但Kun将手掌覆在了Leo的手上。“我知道。”Kun温柔地抱怨道，抬头看着Marcos。“他有兴趣，但现在不行。”

Leo闭上眼睛，黑色的睫毛在脸颊上颤动，他深深地叹了口气。

Marcos仍然很困惑，Kun把头歪到一边。“他的背，”Kun指着瘀伤解释道，有一句“你个白痴”没有说出来。“他现在几乎不能动弹。”

Marcos点点头表示理解，再次被失望所填满。但是他当然明白，他看见了Leo在洪都拉斯比赛后的样子——他知道Leo经历了很多的伤痛。知道Leo仍然在经历更多的伤痛。

“哦，是的，好的。” Marcos说，当突然意识到Leo真的对他有兴趣的时候，不禁再次露出了微笑。

他们会有个庆祝会。

这次Marcos不必再为碰到Leo的屁股找什么借口了。

Leo再次睁开了眼睛，他的瞳孔很大。他咕哝了一些话。Marcos没听清，但Kun笑了起来。“把你的上衣拉起来，”Kun说。

Marcos不解，但还是把上衣拉起来露出了腹部。“像这样吗？” 他问，再次感觉整件事都奇奇怪怪。他站直身子，将衣摆拉得更高，露出一个乳头。“为什么要这样？”

Leo小声地说了些话，咯咯笑起来。

Kun翻了个白眼。Marcos放下衣摆，“他说了什么？” Marcos好奇地问，他看见Leo再次闭上眼睛，不禁皱起了眉头。

Marcos不觉得Leo会是在嘲笑他，但又不确定。

“他说他想舔你的腹肌，”Kun摇摇头说。Leo继续傻笑，他的眼睛紧闭，手指在Kun的手掌下摆动。

Marcos惊讶地眨了眨眼，Kun大笑起来。“他们给他吃了止痛药。他磕上头了，Marcos。”

Leo又说了些其他的话，但这些话在他的笑声中听不太清，而Kun则向他嘘了一声。“亲爱的，先这样，”他爱怜地说，手指拂过Leo的头发上。“我不会帮你转述的。你该休息了，嗯？”

Marcos带着微笑向后退了一步，此时他觉得自己仿佛是个入侵者。这就是他所认识和喜爱的Leo和Kun。

然而，当Kun抬头看他的时候，他的目光很友善。“明天早餐的时候和他坐在一起。”Kun给Marcos使了个眼色。“他会很高兴的。” 他继续用手指梳理Leo的头发，试图让他平静下来。“刚才的事他不会记得的。”

Marcos点头，激动到说不出话。他挥手道别，然后朝门口走去，知道自己今晚是睡不着了。当他关门的时候，他听到Kun愤怒的声音——“是的，我也想看！我是想让他脱掉裤子，但是你一直在帮倒忙，不是吗？！”

Marcos咧开一个笑容，在身后一阵笑声中关上房门。


End file.
